Forbidden Pride: Awakened
by Zeros Arisato
Summary: The story follows Zeros Arisato an original character. He finds that Chaos is the only key to power. He meets the Persona 3 characters and Dissidia Doudecim characters who guide him. Little does he know the little power he has will soon burst with Chaos
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Pride: Awakened

Chapter 0-Beginnings

?:Arrrrgh!

The girl easily deflected my charged strike.I soon realized that I was farout of my league. My strategy as and always has been to relentlessly charge my opponent, leaving them no room to breath but she waas too strong. And something about this girl seemed way off. Her element type didn't show as she swung here giant blade effortlessly.

Mysterious Girl: Give up. You've lost already.

?: SHUT UP! Eat this, Wind Blast!

She split the shockwave down the middle. Her voice was soft and calm but I could also sense the hostile in it.

?: I have not come this far . . . . to die now. You're the only one right now standing between me and limitless power beyond that door.

Mysterious Girl: Lucifer.

Lucifer: Yes.

Mysterious Girl: Kill him.

He draws a sword from thin air aand rushes me. A flurry of swipes unleashed, his last blow sent me flying toward the door. He then releases a light pulse followed by a dark one. As they rose to the ceiling, they crashed into another and followed behind it, a huge explosion. After that I thought I lost everything. My hopes, my friends and my life. Truth is . . . things are just beginning to get interesting.

* One Week Later*

(Night)

( ?'s house)

?: (Guess I should hit up some friends now that I'm back from the hospital,huh?)

*Ring . . Ring*

? #2: He-hello?

?: Yo, guess who's back?

?#2: Zeros! It's been a while, man. How do ya feel?

Zeros: *sarcastically* Like a million bucks. Hehehehe.

Enter Kori Okami. I could trust this guy with my life. He's 17 and a junior in high school. A somewhat shy person and not very athletic.

Now that I think aout it, I never really introduced myself.

I'm Zeros Arisato. I'm 16 and also a junior in high school. I have one brother who is older. I let my pride do most of my talking nowadays. But everything else is pretty foggy.

We talked on the phone for a while but then I got extremely tired and decided to hang up and go to sleep. Little did I know that I would be earning that sleep tonight. I fell asleep a little too easily. Within 2 minutes I was KO'd. All was dark but light enough to know where I'm going if I were get up. Everyone was asleep. It couldn't get any queiter. That's when my adventure truly started. The shadows of objects in my room started to move. But I was tired so I thought it was just my imagination. So I turned on the light to check it out and the shadowy blobs grabbed and covered my body. I couldn't see anything anymore!

I open my eyes to see myself descending on a large circle with me and another wierd guy on it. I noticed three pedastals. and each having a mysterious light shine on it. I saw that they each contain different weapons on it. The first one had a combo of a sword and shield. The next, twin pistols. And the last, a pair of gauntlets. Something strange was admist those gauntlets. A life changing experience I thought. More shadowy blobs were approaching form the spiral staircase causing me to make a hasty decision and I took the gauntlets. Everything then started shaking and collapsed. Luckily for me the fall wasn't that far.

Zeros: I wonder what was up those stairs. What! Wait! No i don't! Why is this happening to me?

The blobs that fell along with me started to move toward me

Zeros: Well, no choice now. Superheroes do it all the time. Can't be that hard.

I raised my fists, performed a lunging strike on the first one. I was able to feel the rush of power flowing in up the second one, ripped it in the third one, hehehehe. I grabbed what i assumed to be its face and slammed it to the ground. Then pounded it until I felt satisfied. Right. Left. Right. Left. RightLeftRightLeft and then a double fist smash. At least I wanted in on the action. It wasn't even me in control. I was just watching. Then my hand grabbed my chest and pulled out a shadow. It was a replica of me!

Zeros: All right ya little bastard! Time for me to get a piece of the action.

Zeros Replica: . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .

Zeros: Nothing to say, hm? Then DIE!

I charged and so did he. I noticed this match's direction when i threw a upward diagnol and he did the same. He's a doppleganger. It's like playing chess against yourself. We collided fists, not even landing a single blow. So I got really frustrated and mad. A intense red aura cloaked around me. I felt strong so I though I should test it out.

Zeros: Yessss! A burning sensation. You're done for!

I charged at him ith an uppercut and again, he copied my movements. But when we clashed I felt a complete edge favoring me. He was brought down to his knees. I landed a solide kick the side of his skull. As he was sent flying, I dashed in front of him and smashed him into the ground. I'm invincible with this power I thought. The shadow faded into thin air and my aura faded.

Zeros: Whew! . . . I'm kinda exhausted.

Echoing voice: Come brave warrior! Find and release me at the top of the pinnacle.

Zeros: Hey! If you need help I'll be willing to.

I waited for a response but no one answered. Then magically the staircase appeared again at the edge of the platform. So I was running up what seemed to be endless stairs, knocking off those shadows as I climb. It felt as if it took an hour of going up stairs. Ugh! The pain in my thighs were killing me. But after a while I finally made it to the top and I felt a strong force. There was someone or something sitting on a throne. There was 5 chains attached to it He gave me a warm welcome.

?: Welcome warrior! I've been expecting you. Release me from these chains now human!

Zeros: And just who are you to command me what to do?

?: Muwahahahahahaha! I . . .am the God of Discord. I am Chaos!

Zeros: *gasp* Impossible! There's no way I could've met you!

Chaos: Now come child of mine and break these chai-

?:HALT!

A middle-aged man randomly appeared. His hair was white and he wore blue armor with horns on top of his helmet.

?: Don't make such a regretable choice to break the chains. In doing so you'll unleash massive for you, yes, but also a swift andpainful end for you.

Chaos: Warrior of Light. It's good to see you again. Hehehehehe.

Warrior of Light: I'm not here for you. I'm here to stop him(pointing to me). Choose wisely. Seek the Light or end in darkness.

Well, massive power sounded way too delicous to me so I broke the first chain and Warrior of Light stared at me blankly. So I continued on the the second and the third chains.

Warrior of Light:*sigh* Wish I didn't have to do this. You can still turn back.

I ignored him. I was 77% sure Chaos wouldn't let me die. I broke the fourth one and Chaos started to laugh. When I grabbed the last chain, Warrior of Light readied his sword and shield. I took a deep breath, thought for a moment and broke the last chain.

Chaos: Muwahahahahahaha!

Warrior of Light: You fool!

Chaos shot out a huge gust of wind which blew us back but then he sat back down.

Chaos: For my entertainment, I'll watch you two fight instead of killing you myself.

Warrior of Light: I will not falter.

He got up quick and charged at me. He threw his shield but I dodge-rolled it. He followed up with an insane jump and tried to impale me backwards. I quickly punched it out of the way and gave him a quick blow to his back. He walked it off a little too well! And it appears I got him angry because he started casting magic. Ice was slowly homing in on me!I tried to evade them but they kept following me. Not to mention that he started throwing his shield more. And it just came back to him like a boomerang! All I could do is avoid him. But now he's casted fire and thunder on me. The fire grazed me and the ice froze me when I fell into it. I knew it was the end for me.

Warrior of Light: Bathe in the light!

Pillars of light zoomed toward and shot thru me.

Chaos: Impressive, Warrior of Light. Defeating my warrior like that.

Warrior of Light: All was necesary to put you back in your place. Destiny . . .ends here!

Chaos opens up a portal.

Chaos: Maybe some other time.

His wings blew out another gust of wind that threw Warrior of Light back into the real world. More importantly, my room.

Chaos: Now what to do with this body?

I could still move but only a little.

Chaos: You and I. . shall become one. In doing so, you'll obtain limitless power and I could get to the outside world again.

He picked me up and impaled me with 2 of his 4 arms. His body suddenly drifted into mine and I felt hellfire burn. I limped out the the real world and fell.

* Week before Finals *

(Evening)

Again, I was in the hospital.

Zeros: Hey Musashi.

Musashi: Thought I was gonna lose you bro. Don't do stupid shit like that!

Zeros: HEY! It wasn't my fault. I wa-

Musashi: Don't want to hear it.

Zeros: But you have to. It's about what happened.

Enter Musashi Arisato. He's 20 and my blood brother. I come to him when I face difficulties in life. He always was my sword and shield. Until now.

Time pased by as I told him what happened.

Musashi: Yeah I have explaining to do.

He confesses on how he also went through something similar. How he also has an "Awakening". Don't really know what that is or what happened that day but I'm just gonna keep pushing forward. But what's strange is that he said he say part of what happened in a dream.

Zeros: Where's ma? On a business trip?

Musashi: As always. But there is more important matters to discuss. I have to transfer you to a different school with a couple of your friends.

Zeros: Why so sudden? And why right before the finals?

Musashi: To keep you safe of course. So choose your friends wisely because you can onnly choose 5.

My best friends are considered family to , let me name the 5 people real quick. Kori, Kenshin, Juan, Iria, and Terra. Hehehehe. They're in for a treat.

Musashi: The school is called . . . Gekkoukan High.

Zeros: Aw fuck! Not there! Nothing interesting happens there.

* 3 Days Passed *

(Morning)

Zeros: *yawn* All packed and ready to go.( The others are waiting. Better not hold them up.)

I give the house one last goodbye and boarded what seemed like a regular bus. Everyone was in good spirits but me. Eh, probably cause I as tired. My brother was the one driving of course. We headed off, leaving the past behind. I was the smart one and asked how long was the ride. It was one hour. I could last that long. So I decided to take a nap with everyone else.

* about 45 minutes later*

(Morning)

Everything was peaceful. But my brother just had to wake us up.

Musashi: WAKE UP! Almost there everyone.

Kori: Get your foot out my face, Iria.

Iria: Shut up and take it like a man!

Juan: You can put your foot in MY face, Iria.

Iria: Umm. . no thank you, ya freak.

Terra: I think we're here everyone.

ALL: WOW!

The school looks beautiful on the outside.

Musashi: Wait here while I get you all registered.

He left. It seemed for another 3 hours we had to wait. He comes back with crucial information.

Musashi: You guys start tomorrow . . .

(All cheer)

Musashi: . . and some will separated into different dorms.

Juan: Boooo! Don't like that idea. Kidding! I don't really care.

Zeros: Well, who will be in the same dorms?

Musashi: I was getting to that. Iria and Terra will be together and Kori and Juan will be in the same dorms.

Zeros: What about me? And are the dorms coed?

Musashi: You. I want you to meet other people. And yes they are.

Zeros: Eh, whatever. I'll be fine.

Musashi: But you all will be in the same class though. Well now that questions have been answered, let me take you guys to your dorms.

My friends had been dropped off at their respective dorms and I was now in front of mine. I took a deep breath and entered.

?: Welcome.

? #2: Yo what's up? I'm Junpei Iori.

?: My name is Mitsuru Kirijo. You must be the new student. We've recently recieved a call stating that a new student will be coming to this dorm. Well, I hope you have a wonderful time here at dorm and in Gekkoukan ! Come introduce yourselves.

A short kid came up to me. I was wondering how'd he get here. He must be in what, 6th grade.

? Hello. My name is Ken Amada. Pleasure meeting you.

Then my attitude turned positive when two really cute girls came and introduced themselves. I mean who wouldn't?

?: Hi. My name is Fuuka Yamagishi.

? #2: And I'm Yukari Takeba.

Then (I believe he was a senior) an older guy came up to me, arm extended. So I firmly shook his hand.

?: Akihiko Sanada.

He seemed content by the handshake. Then yet another cute girl came up to me. but strange enough something was just . . . off.

?: I am Aigis. And this is Koromaru.

She pointed to a dog who looked at me with it's head to the side. Then, who I assume is the "cool kid" came up with an older guy.

?: I'm Minato Arisato.

? #2: And I'm Shuji Ikutski. Well now how about you tell us a little about you.

Zeros: Well, my name is Zeros Arisato. No, I'm not related to Minato. I'm 16 aand a junior. And my brother told me to tell you this . . .

I explained to them the events that happened that fateful day.

Yukari: So this "thing" you're referring to just might be Chaos?

Mitsuru: No. I think what he's saying is he is Chaos.

Shuji: Well I've got the perfect idea. Let's explore Tartarus tonight! We'll see what happens then.


	2. Chapter 2

Firbidden Pride: Awakened

Chapter 1: How He came to be

Mitsuru: Alright, since you've shared your information to us I'd like to explain who we are to you if that's okay with the chairman.

Shuji: Sure. Fine by me.

Mitsuru: Okay. Everyone in this dorm is a member of SEES.

Zeros: What?

Mitsuru: Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad or SEES for short. We are currently investigating why shadows are attacking and how they came to be. Each one of use has an evoker and a Persona. If what you're saying is correct then your persona is Chaos. Now about Tatarus. Every night at 12 o'clock a.m. there is a hidden hour we would like to call "The Dark Hour". No electronics work and non-persona users become coffins for one hour. Our scho-

Zeros: I see. Well, let's get started shall we.

She then opened up a suitcase which contained a gun.

Mitsuru: It's not real. This is an evoker. Now let's head out. We'll decide teams there.

We walked for quite a bit until we saw Gekkoukan High.

Minato: This is it. Yukari. Junpei.

Yukari & Junpei: Right!

They headed towrds the school together looking like an unstoppable team.

Mitsuru: I'll lead this group since you don't know what you're up against. Akihiko. Let's get moving.

The school then mysteriously transformed! It became a large, spiral tower. Well let's see what's wrong with me I decided as I continued on.

Mitsuru: We'll enter together and as soon as we get inside, we'll go our separate ways.

Minato: Alright.

We headed up some stairs which lead to a large door. I walked in front of the group and pushed open the door. The inside looked like a giant maze. Then I saw some shadow run across the floor. I quickly reconized them from that fateful encounter that day.

Akihiko: Alright, first let's see how well you fight.

Zeros: Hehehehe. No problem.

I charged the first shadow I saw. I hit it with my fist but nothing happened. It just reformed. That guy Akihiko was staring at me puzzled. I laughed nervously and tried attacking it again but it slashed me. I was starting to get pissed.

Zeros: JUST DIE ALREADY!

My problem has never been the will to fight but the strength to fight. I then felt the same burnng sensation from before and my image changed. I now found my hands cloaked in this fiery demonic gauntlets. I heard a voice in my head. Use my powers. Unleash destruction. True Chaos. Use the attack "Divine Punishment". I did as commanded. I rose in the air and summoned fire around that shadow. Mitsuru stod in awe.

Zeros/Chaos: I'll raze everything!

Then a fire trap shot up that shadow and I crashed down on it. But then all of the energy being released cause an uproar and more shadows to come. Mitsuru and Akihiko got ready to fight. They both took out an evoker.

Mitsuru: Outta my way!

Akihiko: Persona!

Two mysterious beings came from out of them. Mitsuru's shot out ice and Akihiko's zapped thunder. I on the other hand was havimng a blast. My adrenaline was rushing as I unleashed hell apawn the shadows.

Zeros/Chaos: Know despair!

A fiery ball of energy as forming in my hands. When I connected my hands a beam exploded through.

Mitsuru: I think that should be enough for you tonight.

Zeros/Chaos: Shut up you weak and pathetic human! You dare command thee. You will pay!

Akihiko: Hey what are you guy's doin here?

Yukari: Fuuka told us she sensed a really powerful presense and we decided to check it out.

Akihiko: Okay. Do you know how to stop Chaos?

My power was rising fast but I couldn't control myself. I could control my speech. Chaos was taking over my body!

Minato: Come on! Pull yourself together.

Junpei: Seriuously dude, calm down.

Yukari: We're here to help you!

My hostility rate went down.

(Chaos): You and I are now one. Completely. Our bodies are syncronized. If you change there will be a change in me. Hehehe. Now go on. You friends are waitinig.

I descended from the air slowly. Everyone looked wooried and I could see why. I lost most control over my body. We came from out of Tatarus with me limping. I wasn't used to this power. I could still feel his power. The next day starts school for me Better get a good nights sleep. I've earned it.

* The next day*

(morning)

Knock, Knock.

Junpei: Yo, time to go. You ready?

Zeros: Yeah.

(On the train)

Junpei: Yeah we have to take a train to get there but its not bad.

Zeros: Yeah. Awesome scenery.

(Gekkoukan High)

Junpei: Yo Minato! What's up?

They chatted for a bit.

Minato: That's right. You'll be in our class. Along with four other new students. Weird huh? Well, hope you have a good experience.

We enter the building and we meet with Mitsuru who gives me a tour of the school. When it was over Yukari took me to class. And the first thing I noticed in the class was a friend.

Zeros: Kori!

Kori: Zeros!

We do a little handshake. Afterwards I introduce him to everyone.

Kori:(whispers) Dude that girl is hot! I mean DAMN!

Zeros: I'm pretty sure a girl of her caliber is already taken.

Kori: Why do you have to ruin my fun?

We catch up and I told him about last night. He explains how last night he aquired some powers from a dragon called Bahamut. I said cool and continued talking but soon enough the bell rung and I saw my friends. We all stood in front of class with me on the left and introduced ourselves.

Girl 1: Hey the guy on the left is kinda . . . . pretty

I was a bit upset when I heard that.

Girl 2: Yeah the way he lets his long, reddish hair hang over his left eye. But what about the one in the middle(pointing to Kori)?

Girl 1: I guess he's cute with his blue, spiked, short hair.

We sat next to another. Then the girl, Aigis, stood up.

Aigis: I request a moment of Zeros's time to speak to him about important matters at hand.

?: You can do that after class. I'm Ms. Toriumi and I hope you have a wonderful time here at Gekkoukan High.

Hours fly by as the day passses. And finally school's over I decided to talk that girl, Aigis.

Aigis: You are not normal.

Zeros: Of course not. And what about yourself? You seem off.

Aigis: That information is errelevant to you.

Then part of my crowd came together. I saw Iria and Terra come to what I like to claim my side of class. So they came to Kori asking where I was.

Terra: Zeros!

Zeros: Yo! What is needed from me?

Iria: We all have to talk. Me, you, Terra, Kori, and Juan.

She pulled me to the side as Juan stepped back in. She was saying that they all had the same dream I had about that fateful encounter with the spirit within you. So although I know the school turns into Tatarus at night, I still made plans for them to meet me at the school just before 12:00 a.m. Mitsuru then stepped in the class and faced me.

Mitsuru: Sorry to bother you but are you on your way home?

Zeros: Does it matter to you? (why did I say that?)Er, I mean in a few, why?

Mitsuru: We must discuss what to do with you know what. I'll wait for you outside.

Zeros: Good. Now beat it! (what's wrong with me?)

Juan: Hey Zeros you alright man. You seem a little bugged.

Terra: Yeah, do you need a masage?

Zeros: I'm fine now get off it!

Kori: (whispers) Hey Junpei you live in the same dorm as him right?

Junpei: Yeah. Why?

Kori: Keep an eye on him.

Junpei: Uhhh. . . sure.

Yukari: Shouldn't you be going Zeros? It not good to keep a lady waiting.

Zeros: Hmph! Fine!

I leave.

Kori: Doesn't his usual cocky attitude seem just a little bit more?

Iria: Yeah! That little bastard! Did he get lucky?

Juan: Hey I want details and he took off after me.

(Meanwhile outside the school)

Mitsuru: What kept you? Nevermind. That's not important. But before we head home I want to go to Paulownia Mall. Is that okay by you?

Zeros: I don't care.

We took a short train ride to get there and walked for a short while. Her elegance and beauty mixed perfectly with her fragrance. It was divine to look at her! I kept blushing when I took a peek at her. But then she saw me look at her.

Mitsuru: Hm? Are you okay?

Zeros: (nervously)Yeah. Just fine. Hehe.

Mitsuru: Okay. Then wait here. I'll be right back.

She left. I sat down on the bench and waited. She took a while and came out. But then she went to the police station and came out within 5 minutes.

Mitsuru: Could you carry these bags for me? I'd really apreciate it.

Zeros: Who do you thi- I mean yes. Of course.

Mitsuru: By the way, you don't act the way you did when we first met. You was really coopertive before.

Zeros: I can still feel him inside me. Controling me.

Mitsuru: Well you'll have another shot at it tonight when we explore Tatarus.

We headed home. She was more caring than I thought. I guess these people are really only here to help me.

When we was entering the dorm we saw Minato with Yukari and Koromaru.

Zeros: Walking Koromaru?

Yukari: Uh . . yeah.

She seemed nervous about something. But whatever. It's none of my business.

Mitsuru: Akihiko. You need to get ready because we'll be exploring Tatarus again tonight.

Akihiko: Are you sure he can control himself?

Zeros: I think I got it.

Akihiko: Well let's give you another shot.

(The Dark Hour, Inside Tatarus)

Akihiko: Now those attacks you were doing before. Do you remeber how to execute them?

Zeros: This wouldn't be a problem if I knew how!

Akihiko: Take it easy! We'll just take baby steps then. Are you good at fighting?

Zeros: Suprisingly no. I'm not.

He gets in a boxing stance and I randomly create a fighting stance for me. Then a weird lady who looked like a witch appeared. Her hair was white and she wore a purple cloak.

?: Aren't you just precious? Teaching him how to fight. Marvelous.

Akihiko: Who are you? And how'd you get here.

?: I am Ultimecia and this is Jecht.

Jecht: Hey there small fries.

We stood in awe not knowing what to do. I sensed a hostile presense in them.

Ultimecia: We're not here to kill you but to "train" you. Hahahahaha.

Spikes were then conjured up by her and sent toward me. Akihiko then jumped ini and punched the spikes away. He summoned Caesar who unleashed different electrical magic spells. Jecht came rushing a flurry of attacks with his feet towards Akihiko who jumped back and gave him a "Sonic Punch".

Jecht: Ack! Nice punch kid.

Akihiko: Enough talking.

Mitsuru ,who was outside, came in to notice us being attacked by the mysterious intruders. She swiftly pulls out her evoker. In the distance I thought I could see someone running.

Ultimecia: TIME!

Everything stopped! She then set up spikes all around me.

Ultimecia: You were very foolish to think that you could beat me.

Time reverted back to normal and just before I was impaled a teen-age girl saved me. She had purple hair and looked like an elf.

?: Prishe here to save the day. Hey you. . .

She pointed to me.

Prishe: . . . I'll teach ya how to fight once I beat them to a pulp.

She charged them head on. That's also when I noticed my crowd was actually here. I had forgotten about them. I waved at them and Terra came running over.

Terra: I met Prishe a few days before we left and she told me that she was different. I didn't know she was that different. Are you okay?

Zeros: I almost died! TWICE! Do I seem okay? Sorry. I feel powerless. Chaos's powers won't work.

Terra then turned to me again then to the fight scene.

Terra: Hey look out!

Jecht then came down with his fist ablaze. Akihiko swayed away from it and gave him an upperccut.

Akihiko: What's the matter? Your not actually gonna use that big sword of yours?

Jecht: Not today. Hehe.

He turned his back and left.

Ultimecia: It's been fun but there are important things for me to do.

She disappeared.

Prishe: That'll teach ya. Hey is everyone okay?

ALL: Yeah.

Prishe: Hey what happened back there?

She was looking at me.

Prishe: You almost got wiped out.

Zeros: Shut up! I know!

Iria: Cool it! She did save you.

Zeros: I didn't ask you to! You know what ,fight me now! Come at me!

Prishe: Fine! If you want a fight then I'll bring it. But I'm not holding back.

She then punched me in the face and I was sent flying. When I landed I felt the sensation again.

Zeros/Chaos: This time, I'm in control!

I dashed toward her and she jumped over me. I dashed again and she did the same thing. So I inhaled deeply which pulled her closely toward me and yelled which set off an explosion. It looked like it hurt but she recovered. She rushed at me with kicks and punches but when she got close I summoned fireballs to circle around me. Then formed a big one and threw it at her. It crashed against the wall on her.

Prishe: So this is the power of Chaos. I won't lose.

Zeros/Chaos: Know despair. Soul of Oblivion.

The fiery energy blast bet her hands as she was trying to hold her own against it. She managed to throw it away and as so as she threw it I knee'd her in her stomach and double pallm smashed her to the floor. Everyone watched thinking she could hold her own but Prishe knew nothing about Chaos's power.

Terra: Stop it!

Kori and Juan ran to grab my arms. I was shouting in a fit of rage. Picked up the two and was swinging them around. After a while I calmed down and fell over. Again I was exhausted.

*The Next Day*

(Morning)

I was to sleep in the next day so I was in my room all day. I was too embarassed to come out.

Knock, knock.

Mitsuru: It's me. May I come in?

Zeros: Sure.

The door opened to see my dorm mates.

Yukari: Hey are you alright?

Junpei: Yeah man. Heard you kinda lost control over yourself again.

Zeros: That's true. And I'm cool. I kinda enjoyed the moment. I purposely let myself get controled by him.

Others: WHAT!

Fuuka: How could you?

Zeros: The power of Chaos. I want it. I want more power.

Akihiko: Then get it in a different way.

Mitsuru: It's time to head to school. We'll talk later.

She closed the door and they left.

Zeros: Fuck! They don't know anything.

I decided to sneak out and go to Naganaki Shrine. Maybe I could learn some control there. I finally arrive after walking a bit to realize there was a mystical dark aura in the shrine. It sounded as if it's calling my name. I continue walking toward it and touch the shrine. When I did I was pulled into a magma area with hell of stairs. So I better get started running. I got to the top and noticed a throne. And on it . . .Chaos!

Zeros: What are you doing here?

Chaos: Same question for you.

Zeros: Why can't I inheirit your powers?

Chaos: You are not strong enough.

Zeros: WHAT! Where can I get some training?

Chaos: Muwhehehehe! I train you personally.

Zeros: Finally. Some real power.

Chaos and I start basics of fighting or his basics. He tells me that pride is everything. It determines how far you can go. How strong you'll become. Since I have lots of pride already I should get really strong.

Seems like DAYS has came and went and I ask him when can I return because seriously I missed out on school but hen I asked he said time flow is different. So I continue training vigorously learning different fire-based attacks. I then see many warriors come up to the area.

Chaos: Zeros . . . this is my fight!

The warriors attack him. And among them I see the guy known as the Warrior of Light. He as the one mainly attacking Chaos. I didn't know what to do because I was still weak so I hid on a cliff. After hours later I heard Chaos's cry of defeat. I peeked up to see him bursting into flames. I was afraid for once I didn't know what to do the warriors were soon transported as was I.

* 1 Week Later *

The next couple of days went by normally I guess. I never knew the change that was occuring throughout my body. I was at the dorm when I hear Fuuka call for me.

Fuuka: Zeros!

Zeros: What do you want?

Fuuka: Someone's at the door for you.

I went to go see who it was and by the gods it was the Warrior of Light.

Warrior of Light: Come with me. There is something you need to look at.

Zeros: Hm. Really now! I saw you kill Chaos! Why would I want anything to do with you?

Warrior of Light: The fight has only just begun. He has awakened.

Zeros: Who? Who has awakened?

Warrior of Light: Feral Chaos! Inside you.

Zeros: *gasp*

Warrior of Light tells me how when he defeated Chaos he didn't erupt and die. He just transformed. Now he tells me of an alternate Earth that I must go to. Then I might be able to tame the beast that now lies within. I decided to round up my gang and go. See ya next time in . . . . Forbidden Pride Z(DBZ reference) . . .


End file.
